Dans le local du club
by Makitsune
Summary: Depuis longtemps, je l'admirais, j'admirais sa fluidité sur le terrain, sa vitesse. Tout en lui m'attirait, de ses prunelles oranges à sa crinière bleutée.


**Titre: Dans le local du club**

**Genre: Yaoi / Lemon**

**Avertissement: Ce boys love contient un lemon.**

**Après avoir lu et relu en long en large et en travers pleins de Yaoi j'ai décidé me me mettre à en écrire moi aussi. voici donc le premier sortit de mon imagination étrange, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je tiens à préciser que ce One-shot st un peu hors contexte par rapport à l'histoire d'origine  
**

Depuis longtemps, je l'admirais, j'admirais sa fluidité sur le terrain, sa vitesse. Tout en lui m'attirait, de ses prunelles oranges à sa crinière bleutée. La première fois que je l'avait vu, il était mon adversaire en tant que Raimon et moi à la nouvelle royal académie. J'étais plus occupé à passer à Samford pour qu'il tire avec son manchot empereur numéro 1 un tir très dangereux et interdit. La personne que je visais à travers tout ça c'était Jude, le grand Jude Sharp, le stratège incroyable du onze de Raimon, ex capitaine de la royal académie. J'ai même été jusqu'à blesser un de ses coéquipiers pour ne pas perdre contre lui mais j'avais également eu l'occasion d'observer le jeune homme qui me fascinait tant. Mais avec tout le mal que j'avais fait autour de moi, il devait me haïr.

Monsieur Hillman me donna tout de même l'espoir de le revoir en me convoquant au match de sélection pour le tournoi mondial. J'étais sûr qu'il y serait, un aussi bon joueur que lui ne pouvait que y être. Je me suis donc rendu au collège Raimon, monsieur Hillman nous avait donné rendez vous la bas, c'est également à cet endroit que le match de qualification allait se jouer. Effectivement il s'y trouvait mais vu l'expression de son visage quand il m'a vu, il était pas ravi de me revoir, qu'est ce que j'espérais aussi, qu'il accoure vers moi tout sourire après avoir blessé ses amis ? Je devais pas trop rêver. Un coup du sort voulu que je me retrouve dans la même équipe que lui pour le match de sélection. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il y avait une sacré tension dans l'équipe, provoquer Jude était ce qui m'amusait le plus, j'adore lui faire perdre les pédales c'est assez amusant. Les regards haineux que me jetait le bleuté avaient le don de me démoraliser mais au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il m'accordait de l'attention même si c'était de mauvais sentiments. Après avoir joué le match de sélection j'attendais d'entendre le nom de Nathan Swift. Je cachais ma joie comme je sais si bien le faire et personne n'a semblé le remarquer. Maintenant un problème d'une toute autre envergure se présentait, Nathan passait le plus clair de son temps avec Mark, son meilleur ami. Quand je les voyait rire ensemble tous les deux, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Mark.

Pour couronner le tout, le coach Travis me mettait sans arrêt sur le banc de touche, le bon coté des choses c'est que pouvais observer Nathan tant que je le voulais, au fil du temps l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui s'intensifiait. Je remarquais aussi qu'il nourrissait une sorte de complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Mark, je me demande bien pourquoi, il est est excellent.

Je me suis décidé à saisir ma chance lorsque Jude informa Nathan de ce que le coach attendait de lui, il voulait que Nathan développe un nouvelle technique de dribble qui surpasse sa dribble rafale, Nathan, bien que confus, accepta et promis de se mettre au travail. Je me suis dit _« je passerais le voir ». _

Je le cherchais depuis un petit moment déjà, j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu partir dans cette direction. Je commençais à perdre patience quand je le vis, son beau visage plongé dans une réflexion et la brise faisant se soulever ses cheveux. Je me surpris à rougir il était vraiment m'avancer et me postais coté de lui, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qui n'avait même pas remarquer ma présence.

« Tu cherches un indice dans ces feuilles volantes ? »

Il sursauta surpris avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de moi.

« Tu viens te moquer de moi c'est ça ? Tu pourras le faire quand tu sera capable de faire une super technique sur commande.

\- Je voulais juste te donner quelques conseils.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Stonewall, pour des conseils, j'irais voir Mark ou Jude mais certainement pas toi.

\- Jude et Mark sont occupés et puis ce que je voulais te dire aurait très bien pu t'aider. Répliquais je vexé.

\- Eh bien tu vois, ça m'étonnerais et en quel honneur tu voudrais m'aider ?

\- Ça, c'est pas très important, ce qui est important c'est que j'ai vu que pendant le match de sélection, quand tu à passé Kane, le vent à formé un tourbillon qui a fait une sacrée bourrasque.

\- Le vent qui à formé un tourbillon ? Ah oui mais c'était un hasard ça, c'était pas intentionnel.

\- Peu importe, si tu à réussi à le faire une fois, tu peu très bien le refaire, il faut juste que tu sache comment t'y prendre.

\- Tu le sais toi ?

\- Peut être bien mais je n'en suis pas sûr à 100%.

\- Dis le moi s'il te plaît ! S'écria-t-il en me prenant les épaules.

\- On est bien d'accord que c'est peut être pas la bonne solution n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

\- Bon, dans ce cas. »

Je lui ai expliqué comment il pourrait peut être accomplir cette technique mais il n'allait pas encore assez vite. L'ennui, c'est que actuellement, je ne voyait pas comment l'aider.

Dans la soirée, le hasard voulait que nous nous occupions tous les deux du rangement. Lorsque tout fut en place dans le local du club, je verrouillais la porte. Nathan ne l'avait pas encore remarqué vu qu'il me tournait le dos pour ranger les quelques ballons restants. Il était légèrement penché et je pouvais parfaitement voir de la ou j'étais ses vêtements trempés de sueurs qui collaient à sa peau. N'y tenant plus, je l'enlaçais, collant son dos contre mon torse.

« Caleb qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il déstabilisé par mon geste. »

Je glissait ma bouche au niveau de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Tu sais que tu m'excite drôlement Swift »

Avant de passer un petit coup de langue sur la dite oreille.

Nathan était devenu tout rouge et il ne bougeait plus, il retint un glapissement de surprise à mon coup de langue.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il devait ressentir de son côté, la seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'est qu'il avait aussi chaud que moi. Je soulevais quelques mèches bleues pour déposer mes lèvres sur son cou brûlant. Il gémit en attrapant les mains positionnées sur son ventre. Il tremblait et son souffle était rapide. Il tourna la tête pour voir mon visage et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser. Je desserrais mon étreinte quand je sentis qu'il répondait à à mon baiser, il se retourna complètement pour se retrouver face à moi. Je fourrais mes main dans sa crinière bleutée. Il était hésitant, je rompis le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle et je plongeais mes orbes glacés dans les siens. Le souffle saccadé et le yeux brumeux, il me regardait déboussolé je lisais clairement de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il posa une main sur ma nuque pour quémander un autre baiser et ne je me fis pas prier. Il répondit cette fois rapidement, je collais nos deux corps comme si j'avais besoin de cette proximité le défenseur s'agrippait à moi avec force de ses bras tremblant. La chaleur et l'excitation commençaient à me gagner de plus en le poussais doucement de façon à qu'il soit dos contre le mur du local et je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres. Nos deux souffles chauds se mélangeaient, je glissais mes doigts sous son maillot dans le but de lui enlever, il rompit le baiser et me regardait le visage rougit et ses yeux reflétaient un immense désir qui me donna encore plus envie de lui. Je détaillais son torse parfaitement bien sculpté, ni trop musclé ni pas assez, je retirais mon maillot à mon tour et je baissais le short et le caleçon de mon vis à vis. Il rougit mais son érection ainsi libérée lui arracha un soupir. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en sentant ma main caresser son sexe dressé. Je me baissais et passa ma langue sur son gland avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Nathan cria, la fellation lui procurait un bien fou, je souriait intérieurement, tu n'as encore rien vu petit bleuté. Je commençais à effectuer des va et viens, je me délectais des soupirs d'aise et des gémissements de mon partenaire. J'accélérais la cadence, Nathan gémit d'avantage et mis ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'imposer son propre rythme, quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis la semence du défenseur se déverser dans ma bouche. Je l'avalais et léchais encore les quelques gouttes restantes sur son membre. Nathan avait la tête inclinée et les yeux clos, son visage était rouge et il respirait rapidement. Le le fis s'allonger. Et je retirais à mon tour mon short et mon caleçon le bleuté ravala sa salive s'efforçant à se concentrer sur mon visage.

« je vais y aller doucement »

Je mis deux doigts dans sa bouche et il les enduisit de salive, je les retirais et les dirigeaient à son entrée Nathan me lança un regard inquiet, il ne l'avais jamais, ça se voyait. Je caressais sa joue pour le rassurer et fis entrer un doigt en lui, il ne broncha pas, la sensation le dérangeait mais c'était supportable. Il supporta moins bien la seconde intrusion et se mordit la lèvre, la sensation était vraiment douloureuse, j'attendais qu'il se détende et je l'embrassais pour le distraire tandis que ma main libre s'activait sur son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le sentais se détendre et commençais à effectuer des mouvements avec mes doigts pour le préparer du mieux que je le pouvais. Finalement, je retirais mes doigts, j'approchais mon membre dressé de son entrée et j'entrais en lui doucement, Nathan cria, ça lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Je levais les yeux vers son visage d'où perlaient quelques larmes.

« Calme toi Nathan, détends toi. Chuchotais je pour le calmer.

\- Oui mais j'ai mal... gémit-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois te détendre. »

Le bleuté se força à respirer doucement, je sentais ses parois se desserrer et donc, je m'introduisait entièrement en lui dans un soupir d'aise. Je ne bougeait pas, scrutant le visage de mon amant, guettant le moindre signe de douleur. Nathan ouvrit ses yeux et plongea ses prunelles orange dans les miennes de couleur de la glace. Il hocha la tête, me donnant ainsi le feu vert, je commençais à me mouvoir en lui, Le défenseur gémissait mon nom en caressant mon dos, je gémis à mon tour et pris un de ses tétons en bouche, il reversa la tête en arrière en criant. Je continuais mes va et viens en faisant tourner avec ma langue le petit bouton de chair durcit tout en le mordillant du bout des dents.

« Ah ! P-plus vite Caleb ! »

J'accélérais donc mes vas et viens en gémissant de plaisir. Mon amant criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, se fichant complètement d'être entendu. Quelques minutes plus tard je me déversait en lui dans un dernier râle de plaisir tandis que la semence du défenseur se répandait sur son ventre et le mien. Je me suis retiré et je suis effondré à ses cotés. Je sentis les bras de Nathan me ramener contre lui.

« Eh bien, dire que ce matin encore, je ne pouvais pas te supporter.

\- Moi ça faisait longtemps que j'en rêvais de ce jour.

\- Et maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu vas me laisser ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'ai pris mon pied avec toi.

Nathan me regarda mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

**Bon voila c'est mon tout premier lemon alors e ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut. J'espère qu'il vous a plut.**


End file.
